A eso se le llaman Celos
by Chintiwiwis
Summary: Un beso de Chat Noir fue necesario para que Ladybug saliera de ese trance en el que aquel Akuma la tenía, sin embargo, aquel beso no fue entre estos dos héroes.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Ladybug se apresuraba a llegar al lugar del desastre en el que un joven fue transformado gracias a un Akuma. Cuando llego se percató de que ahí ya se encontraba Chat Noir pero este se encontraba siendo atacado por una gran cantidad de chicas; estuvo a punto de ser atrapado de no ser porque Ladybug llego a tiempo para sacarlo de aquel lugar.

-Me alegra verte My Lady- menciono Chat Noir besando la mano de la chica una vez que ya se encontraban fuera de peligro.

-No es momento para que seas coqueto Chat, tenemos que acabar con un Akuma- dijo alejando rápidamente su mano.

-Bueno, ya que insistes, pero yo sé que en algún momento te enamoraras de mi My Lady- Ladybug rodo los ojos ante aquella frase pero pronto volvió a su semblante serio- El Akuma está en el pequeño espejo que tiene en el bolsillo de su saco, ataca con destellos de luz que hacen que te enamores de la primera persona que veas frente a ti, y como lo hace frente a sus víctimas todas se enamoran de él, así que ten cuidado, no quiero que te enamores de alguien que no sea yo.

-Muy gracioso gatito, pero es momento de trabajar- con ayuda de su yo-yo se fue saltando hacia el chico akumatizado seguido de Chat Noir.

En cuanto llegaron con el Akuma éste obligaba a sus enamoradas a que atacaran a los héroes poniéndolos en una situación bastante difícil. Chat estuvo a punto de ser atrapado de nuevo mientras que Ladybug trataba de lidiar con el akumatizado frente a frente, sin embargo este había logrado disparar un destello contra ella. Al notar esto, Chat se liberó de aquellas chicas y corrió hacia su lady quien había sido lanzada por el aire después de ese ataque. Logró atraparla y los llevo hacia el techo de una casa cercana.

-My Lady, por favor abre tus ojos, no me hagas esto- dijo desesperadamente al notar como su compañera no reaccionaba ante sus palabras.

De pronto ella soltó un suspiro y finalmente abrió sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Chat Noir con un rostro que solo mostraba una gran sonrisa de alivio.

Los ojos de Ladybug brillaron ante aquella imagen y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, justo en ese momento se lanzó a los brazos del gatito que se encontraba muy confundido ante aquella situación.

-Mi gatito, nunca había notado lo lindo que eras, ¿como es posible que yo haya sido tan ciega todo este tiempo?, creo que tal vez yo... yo te amo- esto último lo dijo acercándose al rostro de su compañero, que inmediatamente se alejó.

No es que no le gustara la idea de que su Lady estuviera enamorada de él, lo que si no le gustaba era que ese enamoramiento era debido al ataque de ese Akuma. Chat maldijo por lo bajo e intento ir de nuevo hacia el Akuma, pero de nuevo, los brazos de ladybug lo detuvieron en un abrazo.

-Chat, te estoy diciendo que te amo y tu simplemente te vas, ¿acaso mentías cuando decías que me querías?- sus ojos estaban llorosos ante la idea mientras que chat solo dio un pesado suspiro.

-My Lady, esta no eres tú, tenemos que acabar con el Akuma, solo así volverás a la normalidad- y como pudo se soltó del agarre de su compañera y corrió para terminar con el problema.

Ladybug corría detrás de él, pero sus intenciones no eran las de ayudarlo, sino las de abrazarlo y besarlo. Chat estuvo a punto de obtener el Akuma del muchacho pero fue detenido por Ladybug, quien se lanzó hacia él perdiendo la gran oportunidad que se les había presentado.

-¿Por qué me ignoras, gatito?, ¿no es lo que querías?, ahora soy toda tuya- se abrazaba al joven en traje de cuero quien no sabía si aceptar todo aquello que su lady estaba haciendo.

En un gran esfuerzo él se separó de la chica, miro aquellos ojos azules iluminados por el "amor" que sentía por él, por más que le doliera tenía que hacer algo para que ella tomara la situación más seriamente.

Y una oportunidad apareció frente a él en el momento en que vio cómo su compañera de clses, Lila, se encontraba cerca tratando de escapar de aquel Akuma. Chat miro una última vez a Ladybug y supo que a pesar de lo que decía su corazón, él debía hacer lo correcto.

-Lo siento tanto My Lady- y soltándose de aquel abrazo, Chat salto hacia donde estaba Lila y tomándola en sus brazos la saco de aquel lugar.

Ladybug grito molesta por el acto de aquel gato, Chat miro una última vez a su pequeña mariquita antes de mirar a la chica frente a él, y sin dudarlo un momento la beso. La chica se sorprendió ante el acto del héroe y casi al instante se alejó de él tratando de golpearlo, Chat se defendió y dejo que Lila se fuera del lugar, mientras que Ladybug después de ver esto había cambiado su rostro, ahora mostraba su ceño fruncido, cosa que asusto un poco al gato negro. La heroína dio un suspiro y se dio media vuelta hacia el Akuma para pelear al fin seriamente.

Después de algunos minutos y usando su Lucky Charm, Ladybug y Chat Noir lograron vencer al Akuma, regresando todo a la normalidad.

-¡Ganamos!- Chat levanto su puño en señal de victoria pero lo único que recibió a cambio fue un golpe en la cabeza de parte del yo-yo de su Lady-¡¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso?! – dijo sobando su cabeza.

-Te lo mereces, gato mentiroso- y sin decir nada más, uso su yo-yo para huir de aquel lugar.

Chat intento detenerla para que le diera una explicación de por qué hizo aquello, sin embargo, sonó la alarma de su miraculous que anunciaba el poco tiempo que quedaba de su transformación, no dejándole más opción que quedarse con la duda de la actitud de su compañera.

Después se encargaría de averiguar la verdad.

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que les guste esta historia, comencé a ver la serie hace poco y quede totalmente encantada con la historia y con la relación entre estos personajes**

 **Pronto publicare el siguiente capitulo pero por ahora les agradezco que hayan leído ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Ladybug corría y saltaba por los tejados de París hasta llegar a su habitación y fue entonces que la joven Marinette deshizo su transformación y sin decir una sola palabra se lanzó a su cama ante una confundida y agotada kwami.

-Marinette, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?, venciste una vez más a un Akuma de Howk Moth, deberías sentirte bien, ¿o no?- Pregunto su kwami comiendo una de las galletas que Marinette tenía en su habitacion para recuperar sus energías. - ¿Tiene algo que ver con el beso que Chat Noir le dio a esa chica?.- pregunto la pequeña con cierto toque de insinuación en su voz.

-¡Para nada!- Se apresuró a decir su portadora incorporándose en la cama con el ceño fruncido.- Es solo que, él es un desconsiderado, me refiero a que, ¿no se supone que el ama a Ladybug?, y si es así entonces, ¿Por qué se besa con otra chica?, ¿acaso eso tiene sentido?

Marinette se cruzó de brazos tras esa explicación apresurada mientras su rostro mostraba una enorme molestia a la que la pequeña Tikki no sabía cómo reaccionar, así que simplemente rio ante aquellos comentarios de la chica, teniendo ya la respuesta de su anterior pregunta.

-A eso se le llaman celos querida Marinette- Dijo la pequeña criatura terminando de comer la galleta que tenía en sus pequeñas manos. La chica trato de protestar ante las afirmaciones de su kwami pero fue interrumpida por esta- no tienes como negarlo, estas enojada porque Chat beso a otra chica, y esa chica no eras tú, a eso definitivamente se le llaman celos, estas celosa Marinette.

-¡No estoy celosa!-grito desesperada ante las palabras que acababa de escuchar.- Lo único que pasa es que, estoy molesta porque él le miente a Ladybug diciendo cosas como que la ama y al final resulto que se puede ir tan fácilmente con otra chica y besuquearse con ella.- hizo una burla con recordando aquel beso y se limitó a solo cruzarse de brazos tras esta afirmación- Estoy molesta porque es un mentiroso, el engaña a Ladybug.

-Marinette, tu eres Ladybug.

La obviedad en aquella frase hizo que la molestia de Marinette aumentara mientras que su kwami solo fingía no haber dicho nada mientras se adentraba en la pequeña bolsa de su propietaria. Gracias a la interrupción de su padre aquella incomoda conversación sobre Chat Noir terminó, obligando a la pequeña criatura a mantenerse escondida el resto de la tarde mientras que Marinette no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto en su cabeza a pesar de estar ocupada ayudando en la panadería de sus padres. Ella no estaba celosa porque Chat hubiera besado a otra chica, no, eso era imposible, a ella no le interesaba Chat como algo más que un compañero de batallas, incluso como un amigo… ¿o sí?

* * *

Adrien se encontraba en su habitación terminando sus deberes con algo de dificultad para concentrarse, pues su mente no lograba centrarse en las fórmulas de química, sino en su amada lady y en esa extraña actitud que había tomado esa tarde tras vencer al akuma, ¿Por qué ella lo golpeo sin razón aparente?

El sonido de una alarma logro llamar su atención, ya había llegado la hora en que debía hacer su patrulla nocturna diaria, así que sin esperar más se levantó de su escritorio dispuesto a transformarse en su alter-ego pero no encontraba a Plagg por ningún lado. Como siempre él tenía su arma secreta, así que saco un queso que guardaba para el pequeño gato negro y en cuanto el olor llego a su naricilla el kwami salió de su escondite.

-Sigo sin comprender por qué te escondes de mi cada vez que debo transformarme.- Dijo el joven tratando de comprender la actitud de su Kwami mientras le daba el queso.

-No es muy divertido tener que recibir los golpes de los akumas, yo también los siento mocoso, y no sé por qué tengo que soportar también los golpes de la bichito.- Después de decir esto, lanzó el queso al aire y de un solo bocado termino con aquel camembert.

-Bueno, supongo que tienes razón Plagg, pero con los akumas yo también recibo daños y aún más directos, y acerca de lo de Ladybug fue… bueno, eso fue…- puso una mano sobre su barbilla tratando de encontrar una explicación de aquel suceso.

-Fueron celos.- dijo el kwami con total seguridad, sorprendiendo a su portador que ahora contaba con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿De que estas hablando Plagg?, Ladybug no estaba celosa, eso no suena como algo que ella sentiría, además, todo fue culpa del Akuma de esta tarde, ella estaba bajo los efectos de su poder, no es como si de verdad estuviera celosa.- Afirmo con total seguridad el joven de cabellos rubios.

Plagg rodo sus ojos mientras negaba con su cabeza ante la respuesta del chico frente a él.- Ustedes los humanos son tan tercos y ciegos, Ladybug estaba completamente celosa de que hayas besado a esa chica frente a ella, aunque no lo quiera aceptar, eres como su pequeño juguete, ella no quiere estar contigo, pero tampoco quiere que estés con otras chicas, amigo, sí que te gustan las cosas difíciles, y una chica normal por si sola ya es difícil de comprender, imagínate como será una súper chica como Ladybug. Sigo sin entender por qué te enamoraste de esa chica en primer lugar, ni siquiera sabes quién es ella en realidad.

-Si conociera su verdadera identidad estoy seguro de que me enamoraría de ella aún más, y a pesar de que ella sea totalmente ruda conmigo, se nota que es una persona linda y bondadosa, dispuesta a ayudar a los demás cuando se necesita.- una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro tras repasar las cualidades de su lady y su mirada se ilumino con aquella idea que las palabras de su kwami habían plantado en él- Plagg, ¿Crees que tal vez ella este realmente enamorada de mí?

-Puede ser una posibilidad.- contesto el kwami flotando frente al modelo.-Aunque con esa cara y actitud de tonto no creo que la enamores.

Adrien miro molesto a su kwami, pero a pesar de eso, una enorme sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro ante aquel pensamiento del posible amor de su lady y sin duda tenía tantas ganas de encontrarse con ella, de mirarla y averiguar la respuesta a todas aquellas preguntas lo más pronto posible.- ¡Plagg, garras fuera!

Y tras su transformación y ese destello verde en la habitación, ahora Chat Noir salió por la ventana, sintiéndose completamente feliz en su camino a su encuentro con su amada Ladybug.

* * *

 **Hola a todos :D**

 **Gracias por seguir leyendo y les agradezco sus criticas, me ayudan a mejorar ;)**

 **Espero que les este gustando :D**


End file.
